


Winter

by takolukanow



Category: Project DIVA (Video Games), Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, really I'm just module trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takolukanow/pseuds/takolukanow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Project Diva </p>
<p>Noel Rouge x Diamond Dust</p>
<p>He promised to meet her at the park. Had he forgotten? Did he get caught up? Where was he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm pretty much dead and lost motivation to write again. I'm trying though. I've received kind words from askdailymiku over on tumblr and will be using their vocaloid spectrum chart to write again. Anyway, to make it seem like I'm not dead, here's a piece I wrote like a year ago but only every uploaded it on Wattpad with a little bit extra.

He had promised to meet her at the park today but it just seemed like another one of his broken promises.

Noel walked around the park, taking in the sights of everyone who was there. Children running around bundled up in warm clothes, lovers walking around, cuddling each other to keep warm, and her.

Noel Rouge noted that the park looked a lot like her respective set. A park covered in snow was Christmas approached closer and closer with every hour that passed by...

But surely Diamond hadn't forgotten about her... Right? This wasn't going to end up like her song would it? Diamond Dust wouldn't show up at the last minute, right?

Maybe something had happened. Maybe he had lost track of time. Maybe one of the other modules had distracted him. Noel sighed and looked up at the clock tower. She had been at the park for two hours.

Slowly, she stood up from the park bench, her skirt swaying from side to side as she started walking to the park entrance. Looking down at the ground, she didn't she the man running into the park or would running into her be a better way to say it.

Noel fell to the ground with a thud when the man collided with her.

"Noel! Are you okay?" The voice was ice like, making her body shiver even through her many layers of clothes.

Slowly, she looked up to she a man with icey-blue hair that was covered with the imprints of snowflakes. His white coat was long and his gloves didn't match but the first thing she noticed was his snow-like eyes.

"I'm... I'm fine." She stuttered, taking his hand as he held it out.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I was helping a young boy find his mother and lost track of time."

"It's fine. We should go somewhere else though, it's getting dark." Noel said, walking past him to leave.

Noel took two steps before Diamond grabbed her by the wrist.

"I want to show you something and it works even better if many people aren't here." Diamond said, pulling her back into the park, Noel struggling to say right behind him.

He started moving faster. Walking to jogging. Jogging to running. Running until they were running right toward the lake.

"Diamond! Wait!" Noel called out, trying to free herself from his grip.

"Trust me! It'll be beautiful! You'll love it!" Diamond's running slowed down until he was right in front of the lake. He took one step towards it before turning to face her.

"Diamond..."

Diamond Dust lowered his hand so he held onto her hand.

"Don't worry!" Diamond smiled, taking another step towards the lake and continued this until his foot was hovering above the lake.

"Diamond...!"

As Diamond Dust lowered his foot onto the lake, it froze completely. Snowflakes rose from the frozen lake, hovering slightly until falling into the frozen ice.

Noel stood there, amazed at Diamond's doing.

"We newer modules can do some pretty impressive things, you know."

"So you can freeze things? Who else can do things like this?"

"Hm... Icefog can also do this. Halloween can turn food into candy. It's a mix of things."

"It must be nice to be a newer one then." Noel looked down, a sad look on her face. Diamond noticed this and pulled her into the ice.

"How about we dance for a little bit?"

"What if it breaks?"

"It won't."

"I still don't trus-!" Noel sentence was cut short as Diamond pulled her onto the ice with him. He grabbed her waist with his spare arm and started slow dancing to the sounds of birds chirping and the growing traffic. Noel looked up at Diamond, his ice blue eyes closed as he spun around with her in his arms.

He opened his eyes when we finally felt Noel starting to enjoy the dance, her eyes closed and head resting on his chest.

"See? We're perfectly sa-!"

He was cut off as the two felt themselves get emerged in cold water.

-x-

* * *

-x-

"How did you even get this wet?" Spacy Nurse asked, her ice blue pigtails bouncing up and down as she walked between the two, handing them towels and dry clothes.

"It was Diamond Dust's fault."

"It's never broke on me before so I didn't think it would happen this time..." Diamond stated, a laugh in his voice.

"That doesn't excuse you for being careless! Noel's more human-like than you so she's more likely to catch a cold!" Scolded Spacy.

"Please don't worry about it too much, Spacy," Noel smiled. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"You winter modules sure have it nice. No needing to worry about being too hot or cold. I envy you for that." Spacy sighed, taking her leave.

"But I'm not really... I guess it's no use calling after her."

"Are you sure you'll be fine? You're not going to get sick... right?"

"Not unless you drop me into another frozen lake." Noel giggled.

"I... I'm really sorry," Diamond apologized. "I'd hug you to warm you up but my body temperature would just make you colder."

"I'll just go and wrap myself in a blanket then."

"Wait! What if I got Blazing to hug you?" Diamond suggested, a determined looking on his face as he jogged over to the door and out of it.

"There's no need to bother her... Is everyone going to leave me while I'm talking to them?" Noel sighed, following him out of the room.

-x-


End file.
